naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aoi Uchiha
Background The Uchiha clan has always been a clan to produce ninja of a high caliber. Since the founding of the clan nearly all of the ninja that have come out of it have been great warriors, bringing great honor to the clan. Aoi... is a different circumstance. He never really excelled at anything, always finding himself to be an average shinobi in nearly every aspect. He was not a natural born genius or some form of prodigy, he simply was. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, no matter what his father tried to train him in, he always met the bare minimum expectations. With the founding of the great nations, and the clan's movement to Konoha, Aoi found himself joining the ranks of this new nation, ready to explore the world, and discover where his gifts truly lied. Maybe even one day unlock his clans Kekkei Genkei, who knew what the world would hold for this young Genin. Personality Aoi is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together while in a serious situation. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Aoi himself acknowledges, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, often trying to soothe those who are upset and aggressive. Looks Aoi has chin length spiky black hair and dark serious eyes. Standing at 6'0 with a medium build, his a rather average sized male. He usually wears a dark black hoodie, with the sleeves pushed up to reveal his forearms, and the hood down. In the middle of the hoodie, on the back, is the red and white fan of the Uchiha clan. His konoha headband is tied firmly around his right arm. His arms, up to the elbow, are wrapped in white bandages. Around his legs he wears typical blue pants, with a blue kunai holster tied around his right leg. Being right handed, he also has a pouch on the right side of his belt, on the back, to hold various other tools. He wears black boot s on his feet. Combat Style Aoi employs what one would called a 'balanced' combat style, never preferring to define it too heavily. He uses a mixture of Taijutsu and ninjutsu in his technique, using even long range attacks in close range to confuse and off balance his enemies. He prefers to be the unpredictable wild card more than anything. Stats Technique Stats Technique stats determines how good you are at certain ways of fighting. You will get better ranks at techniques when you put more Points into a certain stat. You have 30 Points to spend on these stats when create your shinobi. If your character is a weapon user you should put Points into Taijutsu to increase their knowledge of kenjutsu Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Body stats measures you characters combat ability. How well your character is doing at certain things. You might want to focus in Strength or be a hybrid and put equal amount of Points in the stats. You have 50 Points to spend on these stats. Read More about Body stats Here Items Here you will fill in your characters items. Edit this part only if starting with a weapon. Please keep track f any items that you use that aren't replenishable at the end of a fight, such as smoke bombs. Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Techniques